


How Horror Got Me Here

by dracos_lover_always



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Lemon, Orgasm, Sam - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Slight domination, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, not for young readers, reader - Freeform, slight submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos_lover_always/pseuds/dracos_lover_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may be a hunter and kill scary stuff for a living but horror films still scare you. Dean uses this as an opportunity to get close to you and gets much 'closer' than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horror and Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction... don't hate me if its not good. Also please leave comments and sorry if there is any mistakes in spelling and punctuation...Hope you like it(For people looking for sex that starts on the second chapter not this one... if I ever get round to it) Also bits in bold italic are your thoughts...none bold italic is the film...

_A small girl dressed in a white nightgown hurled herself across the room at her prey. Blood dripped from the side of her dark blank eyes and poured from her sewn shut mouth leaking from any hole it could find to seep from. Her every move pushed back the guy a few more paces until he could move no more, his pack pressed firmly on the badly decorated wall. His hands ran over the barricade looking for anything to defend himself against this infant savage. When she was almost at the point of being able to touch him, the man she had chosen to kill swung at her, hitting her with the barrel of his gun. With this the girl evaporated, dispersed into the surroundings. The air suddenly rushed back into the lungs of the man. A small sigh of relief left ghosted over his lips as he began to leave the area he had thought he was to die in._

_The hallway of the haunted shack was long and dark, but worse of all silent. Even the footsteps he made had no sound. The torch that was once guiding him began to flicker until it finally died leaving him alone with only the rapid thuds of his heart. “I was sure the exit here,” he muttered as he felt his way around the wall. A creek of a floor board came from behind him, he stopped and spun round once again pushing himself into the wall behind him. Another, ever so slightly louder, sound came from another spot now in front of him. All of a sudden the noises became swifter and heavier. There she was right in front of him, flickering just as the torch had. Then in one sudden movement she screamed and pounced…_

“Raar,” Dean screamed in your ear from behind you on the sofa, grasping your shoulder with a slight shake. Instantly you screamed dropping the cushion that was hiding your face from the horrific scene on the telly. Your heart rate had increased to a speed that surely wasn’t healthy.

“Dean, you idiot! You scared the living daylights out of me!” you shriek, hitting Dean’s solid arm repeatedly. “Why did you do that?”

“Just to see your face!” He laughed before he sat down next to you on the sofa. “You know we’ve hunted scarier things than this film, right? Why are you scared of this…this shit?”

“I don’t know,” you sighed. Dean just couldn’t help but laugh as your face turned a shade of crimson. You may have been a badass hunter but when you weren’t killing vampires or preforming exorcisms you were a weakling. A fear of spiders often left you crying in the shower waiting for one of the Winchesters to rescue you and being a complete short arse meant that you were constantly kneeling on worktops or climbing on chairs to reach things high above (put there on purpose by Sam and Dean). Outside of the hunting universe the most dangerous, daring thing you had done was cook, which for the people eating it was more alarming than going to hell and back. “These films just creep me out. At least when we go out hunting we go looking for the monsters…” you whispered.

“Ahh that so adorable, cupcake.” The end credits began to roll up the screen, the film was finished. _**Thank God.**_ “Hey why don’t I get us some drinks and popcorn? We can watch some more horror films seeing as Sam’s out. What do you think?”

“Does it have to be horror films? Can’t we watch some Disney films?” you laughed. “I like the songs. Don’t think they have Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo in Poltergeist”

“Yes it has to be a horror film,” Dean chuckled as he left for the kitchen of the bunker. _**Damn it!**_ Little did you know the only reason he wanted to watch horror films was because of you. With you scared out of your wits Dean had the perfect opportunity to comfort you, hold you and see the cute expressions on your face. Usually when you needed someone to comfort you, you ran to Sam, thinking Dean had no place for that in his life and also not to come across weaker than he already though you. This hurt Dean a little bit, he didn’t know you felt that way he just though that you had your eyes on his younger brother.

This wasn’t true in the slightest. You had a major on crush on Dean. Not only was he beautiful beyond compare and way out of your league but he was really sweet when he wanted to be. He wasn’t really the sappy type but when you were with him he was different, polite, caring and sensitive. You wanted to be with him so badly but because of the fact you worked, lived and often slept in the same bed when in motels it wouldn’t have been appropriate for you to tell him. _**You only don’t wanna tell him because you’re scared it will be unrequited!** _

“Popcorn, fizzy pop and horror movies! What could make this any better,” _**not watching horror films? Cuddling up to you? Mainly the first one.**_ The eldest Winchester plonked himself down next to you on the sofa, disturbing your train of thought. “So what you wanna watch first? The exorcist or Carrie?” After finally deciding on a film you got comfortable, close to Dean and behind a cushion, waiting to completely shit yourself in fear. His arm slid around your waist pulling you closer so your head could rest on his shoulder. He leaned closer to you and whispered, “you can always hold my hand…you know if you get scared.”

“Fuck off,” you giggled hitting his chest playfully.

“Oh, obscene words from such a pristine girl,” Dean mocked as he turned his attention back to the screen although having you in his arms made it very hard for him to concentrate when all he wanted to do was kiss you.


	2. Horror becomes Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These horror films really seem to get Dean and you in the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dirty chapter is here. Enjoy. Sorry its not very good. sorry . Have fun reading.

Chapter 2

By the time the third movies credits crawled up the screen you were practically sitting in Deans lap, nestling your face into his neck. **_Oh God this is so awkward. Move._**

“You wanna watch another?” Dean asked lifting your face from his shoulder with his fingers gently resting under your chin. “Ah sweetheart you scared? Don’t worry I’m right here,” he laughed.

“Oh shut up! I’m not scared,” you said staring into his eyes. They were the most beautiful green, like the sea under the sun. From where you were sitting you got to look at parts of his face too small to see from the distance you were constantly keeping. There was the odd freckle here and there that made him look more youthful then he already did. On his cheek just under the hairline was a small scar in the shape like a star that was poorly drawn by a child. Your index finger began to trace the little scar, gently brushing over the skin. Barely touching. The Winchester gave a light moan as you did this, “how did you get this? I’ve never noticed it before.”

“It was a while back, before we met you. Me and Sammy were on a case involving Bloody Mary-”

“The Bloody Mary?” You butted in.

“Well no. But we thought it was. Anyway when we found the spirit that was scaring people to death and we had to get rid of her. She lived in the mirrors so when we went in search of her there was a lot of broken glass involved. I slipped on a piece, crashing into another bit right there,” his hand cupped your finger against his face. A light tingling was on his face from where your finger rested against it. “Now I have this little thing.”

“I think it’s cute,” you smiled up to him. Subconsciously your eyes began to trace the line of his lips. They were perfect. Not to fat not to thin just right. Dean noticed you watching him and was very pleased to take matters into his own hands.

You were caught off guard by his lips crashing into yours in a needy kiss. After finally gaining your ability to think you began to move your lips in sync to his. His hands traced your sides, creating lazy patterns with his fingertips. A strong arm pulled you onto his lap allowing you access to his chest. You rested your delicate hands against his rock hard body easing more and more into the kiss. Shortly, Dean was needing more so his tongue swiped across your lips asking for access to your mouth. His access was granted. Both of your tongues started to fight for dominance, which you finally gave to him. His tongue began to search every gap in your mouth, loving the taste of you. After God knows how many minuets you both had to break for breath, “well that was unexpected.” You giggled placing your forehead against his.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long, (F/N),” he smiled. “I have never felt so…so…desperate for someone. When I see you hunting its mesmerising, the way you have no fear when you fight just makes me so hot. The way you smile when you’re right and pout when you’re wrong. Your beautiful arse when you have to climb up to get stuff-”

“I wouldn’t have to do that if you quit putting the good stuff up high,” you grin.

“Look what I’m trying to say is I… really … really like you. I get if you don’t I mean-” you cut him short with your lips planting a gentle kiss there. He eased into the kiss it allowing it to become more and more passionate with every second. Before you knew it you were in his arms being carried up the stairs.

“Where are we going?” You asked while kissing down his neck.

“Doing something we should have done long ago,” He kicked the door to his room open before gently pushing your frame down on his bed. Kissing any exposed skin on your neck he could. “As long as you’re cool with it?”

“Yeah I…I am.” **_You need to tell him._** “But Dean… I have never… you know.” You turned your head in embarrassment. He stopped kissing you and just pulled you close into him, his chin resting on your head.

“It’s okay. Look we will take it slow and stop whenever you want. Your call,” he whispered. “We don’t have to.”

“No I want to. Please,” his eyes locked with yours giving you a gentle nod. He pushed you back down into the bed not forcefully but with a certain sense of domination. He slowly began to pull at your clothes. First your top was gone leaving your bra and stomach bare to him. You tried to cover yourself with your arms but he stopped you,

“No, don’t hide it. You’re beautiful. Perfect,” he smiled down at you before continuing his task of removing your clothes. While his hands made quick work of your jeans, his lips started up an assault on your neck. Open mouth kisses left a warm, wet trail down your neck. His tongue licked against the join on your neck and shoulders making you gasp in pleasure. Dean took this as permission to suck lightly on your sensitive spot. You moved your head giving him more space to suck at. After about three minutes of his soft caressing you were sure it would leave a mark. He pulled away to remove his shirt. You couldn’t help but stare as he began to slowly remove his trousers. A grin spread across his face when he saw you looking at him.

“Like what you see, princess?” he smirked while slowly removing his boxers at an agonisingly slow pace. You were too amazed to speak so all you could do was nod. “No, good girls speak. So I’ll ask again, do you like what you see?”

“Y-yes.” You whispered blushing like mad. Your face the colour of the stop sign. Dean kneeled before you in all his naked glory, smiling down at you. His bent down resting his face in the crevice of your neck slowly nuzzling with his nose. One of his hands began a journey down south stopping at the top of your panties while the other roughly kneaded your breast rolling your nipple in-between his finger and thumb. You could help but whimper slightly at this. The lower of his hands began to pull your underwear down. Once they were at your ankles you lightly kicked them off. **_Is this really happening? Is your first time gonna be with Dean-freaking-Winchester? And he likes you!_** Your train of thought was cut short when something entered you suddenly. You cried out at the pain but soon it was replaced by pleasure. You realised it was his finger that had begun pumping in and out of your entrance.

“So wet already. Umm you’re gonna feel so good.” He said. One of his thumbs pressed against your clit hard as he slipped another one of his long digits into you. A coil inside you began to twist inside your belly. The faster he went, the more special spots he hit the tighter the coil became. After what felt like forever of nipple assault and continuous pumping in and out of you the coil snapped. You cried out his name as your walls clenched around his hand. When you finally came down from your high, Dean was right by your side to comfort you. He licked you off of his fingers a smirked played with his lips.

“Was that okay? Are you ready to take it to the next step?” he asked while positioning himself in-between your legs. You gave a small nod to him to say you were ready. Dean gently lifted up your legs to get better access, you could feel the tip of him brush against you. A small gasp left your lips. Ever so slowly he was pushing into you causing a slight pain in your womanhood. When he was all in he stayed still giving you time to adjust to his **_IMPRESSIVE_** size. His lips found your ear again and started to whisper sweet nothings to try and ease your mind.

“Dean,” you mumbled. He only hummed in response still with his face buried in your hair and his cock in you. “M-move. Please.” His face left your neck and he gladly agreed. He began slowly at first trying not hurt your delicate frame but when pleasure began to override pain he started to become faster getting a good rhythm. You couldn’t help but moan and whimper at this.

“So tight,” he muttered through panting. “God you’re fucking… fucking perfect (Y/N). Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” He continued screaming his praises as he rammed into you. After a while the coil in you began again. Twisting and turning. Dean could sense this so slipped his hand between your bodies to press his thumb against your clit again. This was too much. The single movement frim Dean caused you to release again clenching your inner walls around him. With a few more erratic thrust Dean had come too. His large body rested gently on you being held up by his arms. Once both of you had finished he slid out of you and off the bed. You felt so empty and sighed at the loss of friction. Dean left the room which worried you but came back quickly with a damp flannel in hand and a pair of your track suit bottoms. He wiped in-between your legs off clearing away his cum and the remains of your orgasm before handing you your trousers. As you did he found himself some boxer short and you a tee of his. Once you had slid into his top he crawled into the bed beside you and pulled you in so your back rested on his chest. An arm acted as your pillow which was rather comforting.

“(Y/N),” Dean smiled.

“Dean.”

“Just so you know,” he pulled you in a little closer, stoking your hair softly. “This is so happening again.”

“Good,” you grinned.

“I love you, (Y/N). I really do. I am never letting you go.” After being slightly taken back by the sudden confession you snuggled up closer to him,

“I love you too,” you yawned.

“Go to sleep, babe.” With his comforting words and the gentle thud of his heart beat you drifted into a soft sleep. He wasn’t long behind you. All he could think as he drifted into the land of snooze was how he was finally holding you. Finally he had the only person in the world who he could ever love.

_________________________________________________________________________________

When Sam returned he went in search of Dean to see how you both were. When he found your bodies curled up under the duvet of Dean’s bed he couldn’t help but smile. At least now he could stop hearing Dean complain at how perfect you are.

"She will make a hell of a Winchester," he smiled as he shut the door to his brothers room.


End file.
